1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reflection-type display apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, projection-type display systems indicate pictures on large screens. Some of projection-type display systems use transmission liquid-crystal display panels or reflection liquid-crystal display panels.
In the case of a reflection liquid-crystal display panel, the reflectivity of the panel determines the coefficient of utilization of light. A higher reflectivity of the panel is desirable.